


Когнитивный диссонанс

by AshD



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, POV, БОЛЬ, нытьё, очень маленький размер, пафос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Ты стал другим. Я более не узнаю тебя.





	Когнитивный диссонанс

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the canon characters.
> 
> Не знаю как вы, а я до сих пор не смогла смириться с регенерацией Девятого.

Ты изменился. Изменился так сильно, что, когда я нахожусь рядом с тобой, мне кажется, что я стою лицом к лицу с совершенно чужим человеком — одним из тех типов, которых я отвергла ради тебя.  
Я прекрасно понимаю, что во всём этом нет твоей вины, но я не могу ничего с собой поделать, не могу перестать иногда думать, что было бы лучше, если бы я ушла, дав тебе полную свободу. Ты быстро нашёл бы мне замену, а я смогла бы оставаться вдали от того человека, в которого ты превратился, и продолжать любить того, кем ты перестал быть. Дело не только во внешности — вместе с ней совершенно изменился твой характер, растеряв всю свою прежнюю прелесть.  
Я долго думала, и поняла, что не хочу оставаться рядом с чужим мне человеком. Все красоты Вселенной не смогут мне заменить минуты, проведённой с Доктором. С моим Доктором, а не с тем странным молодым мужчиной, на которого я смотрю сейчас.  
На кого я сейчас смотрю? В кого ты превратился, Доктор?  
Я пытаюсь смотреть на это с другой стороны, правда. Пытаюсь притвориться, что это всё нормально и ничего не произошло, но это очень трудно. Потому что, чёрт возьми, не каждый день мои друзья становятся другими людьми.  
Как бы человек не старался полностью измениться, какая-то часть старого себя в нём всё равно сохранится.  
Может быть, в тебе всё же осталось что-то от моего Доктора? Надеясь на это, я каждый раз откладываю наше прощание.  
Но надеяться глупо. Глупо также и жаловаться на твою новую внешность, когда любая другая девчонка до одури влюбилась бы в мужчину, который выглядит вот так. Глупо и неблагодарно жаловаться вообще, когда я знаю точно, что тебе пришлось убить старого себя, чтобы меня спасти.  
Вопреки тому, что я говорила ранее, я помню, как ты это сделал.  
Когда я вспоминаю твоё горячее дыхание на моём лице, моё сердце сжимается от боли.  
И, когда я полностью уверена в том, что ты меня не видишь, я оплакиваю тебя так, словно ты умер.  
Во имя Новой и Старой Земли — молюсь я каждое мгновение — Высшая Сила, если ты существуешь, сделай его прежним!  
Ты улыбаешься, но твоя улыбка больше не заставляет моё сердце биться чаще. Ты обнимаешь меня, а я, в панике смотрю вокруг себя, чтобы убедиться в том, что Доктор этого не увидел. Потом вспоминаю, что ты и есть Доктор.  
Абсурдно и глупо. И смешно, и грустно.  
Я ни с кем не поделилась своими мыслями, никому не дала знать о том, в каком шоке я сейчас нахожусь. Никому, кроме мамы. Из всех людей, она одна меня понимает. И она прекрасно знает, каково это — всем сердцем желать исправить непоправимое.


End file.
